1. Field
An aspect of the disclosure relates to a display device and a fabricating method thereof, and more particularly, to a display device with an integrated touch screen panel and a fabricating method thereof, in which sensing patterns for sensing a touch are directly formed on the top surface of an upper substrate in a display device such as a liquid crystal display device, thereby integrating a touch screen panel and a display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen panel is an input device that allows a user's instruction to be inputted by selecting an instruction content displayed on a screen of a display device such as a liquid crystal display device with a user's hand or object.
To this end, the touch screen panel is formed on a front face of the display device to convert a contact position into an electrical signal. Here, the user's hand or object is directly in contact with the touch screen panel at the contact position. Accordingly, the instruction content selected at the contact position is inputted as an input signal to the display device.
Since such a touch screen panel can be substituted for a separate input device connected to a display device, such as a keyboard or mouse, its application fields have been gradually extended.